The Wizard's Curse
!! の バビディ |Rōmaji title =Kuromaku Tōjō!! Aku no Madōshi Bobbidi |Literal title =The Man Behind the Curtain Appears!! The Evil Wizard Babidi |Saga = Babidi Saga |Number = 220 |Manga = Bobbidi the Warlock *The Evil Masters |Airdate = March 9, 1994 |English Airdate = October 15, 2001 |Previous = Energy Drain |Next = King of the Demons }} !! の バビディ|Kuromaku Tōjō!! Aku no Madōshi Bobbidi|lit. "The Man Behind the Curtain Appears!! The Evil Wizard Babidi"}} is the first episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twentieth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 9, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 15, 2001. Summary This episode begins with the Dragon Team following Spopovich and Yamu. Gohan and Kibito are still with Videl, but Videl decides not to go with Gohan, because she is too tired from flying, and she is too weak, so she heads back to the arena and Gohan also tells her to tell Chi-Chi and Goten what is going on and she agrees after learning that Gohan was the true hero that defeated Cell, not her father after Gohan apologizes to Videl for lying to her and Videl wishes Gohan good luck and also tells her to be a hero again and says to him that he will be waiting for her. Everyone back at the Tournament arena is tired of waiting for a fight, and is throwing tin cans at the tournament officials and the World Tournament Announcer. Gohan and Kibito catch up with the rest of the Z Fighters. They find Babidi's spaceship, and watch as a fighter named Pui Pui comes out. Pui Pui tells Yamu and Spopovich that Babidi is pleased with them, while the Z Fighters are hiding, watching Babidi's ship. Then, two figures come out of the ship; Babidi and Dabura. Babidi takes the energy and to show his appreciation, he violently kills Spopovich. He then orders Pui Pui to destroy the fleeing Yamu. Major Events *Videl learns that Gohan was the true hero who defeated Cell, and not her father. *The Z-Fighters see Babidi and Dabura for the first time. *Spopovich and Yamu are killed by Babidi and Pui Pui respectively. Appearances Characters Locations *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara Differences from the manga *The pterodactyl attempting to protect their young while others fly past at super speed is exclusive to the anime. *Sharpner and Erasa commenting on Videl flying, something they had never seen her do before and wondering if it is a trick is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, when Gohan spots the deceased family, the mother is missing the lower half of her body. In the anime, it is not nearly as graphic as the mother, while dead, still has her body intact. Trivia *When Videl watches Gohan fly away, in the Funimation dub she comments that she isn't finished with him yet. In the original version and also the manga she mentions that if he comes back she will ask him out on a date. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 220 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 220 (BDZ) pt-br:O perverso mago Babidi Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z